Newborn
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Bella is excited to move in with her father after her mother kicks her out a few days before Christmas. While on her way her car breaks down with no way to call for hope. She gets attacked by a vampire and lives. What'll happen when she finds the Cullens? Will she fall in love with a certain vampire?
1. Problems

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Problems**

 **Bella's POV**

As I was driving to Forks I could not be happier. Renee had kicked me out of the house a few days ago but Charlie was more then willing to let me come live with him. Ecstatic is more like it. This is the first time I had ever come to live with him for any degree of permanency. Also, in just a few days it would be Christmas, which just made him even happier.

It was a long drive though and my babies were not making it any easier as they both had the tendency to kick the hell out of me. I'm 8 and a half months pregnant with twins. One boy and one girl. I haven't decided on names for them yet. That's why Renee kicked me out of the house. Ever since I told her that I was pregnant she has been really upset with me. Phil has been too. Charlie has been different though. He's been a lot more accepting of the whole situation.

At first Renee had demanded that I get an abortion. I was horrified. From the minute I knew about my babies I fell in love with them. I wanted to have them. I wanted to bring them into this world. Renee wasn't happy about my decision though. One day she even tricked me into going to an abortion clinic. Once I realized what the place was I ran away and didn't go home for several hours. That was the day that my mother lost all of my respect. How could I respect someone that would force me to do something that I didn't want to do?

Things just continued to get worse from there on out. Especially when my pregnancy started to show and I couldn't hide it. She couldn't even stand to look at me. She couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me. Phil wasn't much better either.

Charlie is the one that has been the most supportive of me. He has shown me the most support, care, and love throughout this whole ordeal. That's why as soon as Renee kicked me out I called him and he told me that I could go live with him. That he would be happy to have me and help me out with my babies. I really couldn't have asked for a better father. Knowing that I would be spending a very happy Christmas with him made me happy.

I also couldn't wait to arrive period. I've been on the road for the last day and a half. I couldn't fly. None of the airlines will let me because I'm to far along in my pregnancy and too much of a liability.

My hand flew to my stomach when I felt a shooting pain. That's happened a few times over the last several hours already. I was already in the state of Washington and I planned on stopping at the hospital when I got to Forks. I was in the middle of the woods so I had terrible cellphone service which meant that I couldn't just call a hospital.

It was already nightfall when the pains started to increase. Then I felt something wet squirt down my legs. Panic started to creep over me. Pain and water squirting down my legs could only mean one thing right? I was in labor. There was no hospital in sight and I still wasn't getting any cell service either.

Then suddenly my car died on me. Great. Just great. Just what I needed.

I got out of the car and decided to search for other people on foot.

I didn't make it further then five feet when I felt another labor pain hit me.

I took off my pants and underwear and just laid there on the cold wet grass as I waited for the babies to come.

I wasn't sure when to start pushing. I knew that doctors usually told you when to push but I didn't have that luxury so I just started pushing when I thought that I should.

Thirty minutes later I felt the first baby come out. I picked up the baby when she started crying. This one was the girl.

For a minute I just admired her ten little fingers and ten little toes. She breathed in quick startled pants. I kissed her forehead and tried to clean her as best as I could. I started to feed her because my mom instincts told me that she was hungry.

Another labor pain reminded me that I still had one more baby to deliver. My son.

I started to push as hard as I could.

I was startled when I saw someone in the distance walking toward me.

The man's appearance sent shivers down my spine. He had an unusually pale complexion and red eyes.

I should have been happy that someone found me. I needed the help. My babies needed the help. Instead I was absolutely terrified.

I held my daughter close to me.

"Hello there" the man said in a bell-like voice.

"Who are you?" I asked startled.

"Oh it's always the same ending question. Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this? I guess I shouldn't play with my food. I should just put you out of your misery"

I was to scared to ask what he was talking about. He bent down and grabbed me and forced me to sit upright. I couldn't fight him. He was too strong and I was too weak.

I screamed in pain when I felt his teeth sink into my skin. Then he threw me onto the floor. That didn't hurt though. That was nothing in comparison to the fire that I felt making it's way throughout my body.

"Your blood is absolutely repulsive" the man told me. "I've never met a human that had horrible tasting blood. You got lucky" he said before turning away and leaving.

I felt something thrashing and kicking violently inside of me. My baby. I pushed one more time as hard as I could. I felt my son come out of my body and the last thing I heard before the pain became to much was the sound of him crying.

 **Please Review**


	2. Strange Girl

**Chapter 2: Strange Girl**

 **Edward's POV**

Emmett was being even more annoying then usual right now so I decided to go hunting, just as an excuse to get away from my annoying brother.

I had just drained the blood of a deer when I heard something unusual. The sound of a human baby crying. When I stopped to really listen I was able to hear two babies, but that wasn't all. I also heard a woman screaming bloody murder. A gust of wind blew her scent, as well as that of her two babies toward me.

Her scent. It was intoxicating. I had never smelled something quite as delicious as hers. The monster in me throated to make an appearance. I had never been so tempted to drink a human's blood before. It was tantalizing.

I followed the scent and the sound of the crying babies. The scene before me was horrific. There was a young woman, no older then 17 or maybe 18, laying on the grass. From the teeth marks on her neck I could tell that another vampire had attacked her and left her there. Right next to her were two human babies. A boy and a girl.

I picked up the two babies. There was something about the boy's scent that seemed off to me. I couldn't quite figure out what it was, only that it was like no human scent that I had ever smelled before.

I didn't have time to think about that though. I needed to get these two babies and this girl somewhere safe.

I heard a noise behind me but from the scent alone I knew that it was just Carlisle. Alice probably had a vision and sent him here.

"Alice sent me" Carlisle said, confirming my suspicions. He started to examine the girl to see if she could be saved but I had a feeling that the venom had already spread too far for her to be saved. Her skin was already as pale as a vampire's. Her pregnancy stomach also seemed to be shrinking, which was strange because usually when the change happens it changes you exactly as you are. It heals you and erases things like tattoos, scars, and all of the little imperfections that humans had, but that was it. Nothing of this magnitude.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave them here" I said.

"It's too late to stop the change. The venom has already spread to far. The best we can do is take her home and once the change is over she can decide if she wants to stay with us or not"

"What about her babies?" I questioned.

"The most practical thing to do would be to take them to an orphanage. Once their mother is a vampire they won't be safe around her" was Carlisle's answer.

I didn't like the idea of taking them to an orphanage. What if they never got adopted? What if they were treated poorly? What if this woman was angry with us for taking her babies to an orphanage while she was changing? That's probably not possible though. Newborns only cared about one thing when they are first changed. Blood. This girl would be no different.

"Look Edward we will take all of them back to the house for now. The babies will stay with us for a few days for observation then we will take them to an orphanage.

"You're right"

I carried the two babies as carefully as I could. I walked back to the house at a human pace because I didn't want to scare the babies. The girl yawned and fell asleep in my arms. The boy on the other hand looked around at the world around him, his eyes widened as he took in everything around him. He seemed unusually aware of his surroundings for such a young human baby. His temperature also seemed slightly off. I didn't think too much of it. It probably wasn't a big deal. What had me more confused then anything was his scent. It was unlike anything that I had ever smelled before. It was kind of sweet like a vampire's was but with quite a bit of human mixed in.

When I got home everyone was already waiting for me. Carlisle had already set up a place for the woman to stay as she completed her conversion into a vampire.

I refused to give up my babies when Rosalie wanted to hold both of them. The only reason she didn't rip my head off for that was because she did't want to 'risk any harm coming to the babies'. It was guaranteed that she would be pissed off at me for a long time to come now. I didn't care. As a weird as it sounds even to me I had already formed at attachment with the two human infants. There was just something about them that made me want to care for them and protect them.

"Any news on the girl?" I asked him.

"No. None. Unfortunately it was too late to try to give her morphine to prevent the pain. Her veins had already sealed off so there isn't much that I can do" Carlisle explained sadly. He hated seeing humans suffer and know that there wasn't anything that he could do about it.

"Anyway it's time that I examined the babies and see how they are doing" he said. I instantly tightened my grip on them.

"Just let me see them one at time at least" Carlisle said.

"Okay fine" I told him. I passed him the girl and kept the boy.

The boy started crying and I could not figure out what was wrong with him.

"He's probably hungry" Rosalie said."Maybe he didn't even get the chance to eat before that vampire attacked his mom"

I thought about it for a second and realized that she had a valid point. He probably didn't get the chance to eat and he was just hungry.

"Why don't you go put a diaper on him and I'll make his food meanwhile. Alice took the liberty of buying the necessary things when she had a vision of you coming home with babies earlier"

"Okay" I said. Though I was unsure of how to put on a diaper. It was not something that I ever did before but it couldn't be too hard, could it?

It proved to be quite a bit difficult as I had no idea what to do. I had laid the baby on the bed. I had the materials I needed with me but I couldn't figure out what to do.

Before I could figure it out he peed on me. I quickly figured it out before he could do that again.

I could smell the nasty formula downstairs. How could anyone, even a baby, drink that?

Rosalie gave me the bottle, but not before attempting to take the baby for me.

I adjusted him so that he could eat easier. When he saw the bottle he stopped crying and sniffed at it. That was weird.

I put the nipple in his mouth and he took a few sips before spitting it all overe. Then he was attempting to push the bottle away from him.

"Well that's weird"' Rosalie said.

"Yeah it's extremely weird. Human babies don't reject baby formula" I said. "Maybe I should go ask Carlisle about it"

I didn't wait for her answer. I walked up to Carlisle's office where he was still examining the girl.

Before I could say anything the baby boy managed to snatch a blood bag that had been sitting on the edge of the counter. He ripped it open extremely fast and started drinking.

All I could think was 'what the hell is going on?!'

 **Please Review**


	3. Half Vampire?

**Chapter 3: Half Vampire?**

 **Edward's POV**

I pulled the blood bag out of his mouth and took it away from before he could drink anymore.

His lips started to quiver before he let out a full on cry. I was at a complete loss of what to do. I had no experience with human babies.

I brought the blood bag closer to him and he snatched it from me and started drinking it again.

Even Carlisle, who had stopped his examination of the baby girl, was completely baffled by his behavior.

"What is going on here Carlisle?" I asked him.

"I have no idea" he wasn't lying either. His mind was filled with confusion. "In all of my years I have never come across something like this. It's fascinating"

When the baby was done drinking I pulled the bag out of his mouth. I found a small towel and wiped his mouth clean with it.

He yawned and seemingly got more comfortable. He blinked his eyes and yawned a few more times.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Carlisle. I hadn't known this baby very long but he had grown on me and I worried about him. I hoped that he would be okay.

"As soon as I'm done examining the girl I'm going to examine him and run some tests on him as well. Maybe that will tell us something.

I walked back outside. I really hoped that he was right. I sat down on the couch. I looked at the baby in my arms and watched as he got sleepier and sleepier before eventually falling completely asleep.

The others just sat there watching me. None of them making a sound so they would not wake the baby.

Rosalie continued to glare at me. I didn't need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. She would love nothing more then to snatch the baby from me and hold him herself. Rosalie's strongest desire was to have a child of her own. That's what she hates most about immortality. It had taken away her chance of ever becoming a mother.

Carlisle walked out with the baby girl. Rosalie was quick to get her hands on her. I bit back a growl that nearly erupted. I had hoped to hold the girl next.

As soon as Carlisle's hands made contact with him he stirred and began to wake up.

He made a few sounds that quickly turned into a cry. He didn't seem happy to have his nap interrupted.

He quieted down after awhile. I heard him cry at least one more time when Carlisle withdrew his blood. It was a sound that made my heart break for some reason. It really was weird. I had never particularly liked children. Yet, there was something about these two babies. I could not explain it.

I walked over to Rosalie who was busy with the girl. She was smiling at her and kissing her. I wasn't sure when was the last time I had ever seen Rosalie this happy. In fact, I don't think I ever had.

"Can I-"

"No you can't!" she hissed at me. Her grip on the girl tight. "You wouldn't let me hold her brother so I'm not letting you hold her"

I guess it was fair enough. I would get my chance to hold that girl sooner or later though.

Carlisle was in there for an unusually long time. I was starting to get worried. A few times I heard the baby cry. I wasn't sure why though.

It wasn't until three hours after he had started his examination that he finished. He came back out with a crying baby boy.

As soon as the baby saw me he stopped crying. He held out his arms toward me. His little hands clasped into fists again and again.

Perplexed I walked toward the baby. As soon as he was in my arms he smiled. Which was strange because I was certain that he was too young to smile or to even hold out his arms toward me the way that he did.

"Carlisle did you figure out what's wrong with him?" I asked him.

"I have a theory but there is only one person who can confirm it and that is his mother. I took samples of blood, skin, nails, and hair and ran numerous tests on them. The first thing that I noticed was that he had 24 pairs of chromosomes. That's one more then a human and one less then a vampire. When I examined his DNA it seemed as if his DNA was infected" Carlisle explained.

"Infected with what?" I asked him.

"Venom. I found traces of vampire venom in his body and it seems to have infected and altered his DNA slightly. It wasn't enough to completely change him. He is now a hybrid of sorts. A hybrid of both humans and vampires. My theory is that his mother was bitten before he was born. Right before he was born. My theory is that some of the venom passed from her blood stream into the placenta and umbilical cord and then subsequently to him, but not enough to change him completely"

"Half vampire? I've never heard of such a thing" I said.

"Neither have I. In all of my years I have never met a creature quite like him. He's fascinating"

The baby boy smiled at me and I didn't know what to do or even think.

 **Please Review**


End file.
